Since the times of Roman baths, bathing has been a luxurious and relaxing experience. Taking a steaming bath has known physiological and psychological benefits such as lowering blood pressure, relaxing muscles, relieving aches and pains and calming the mind. Bathing also cleans the outer layer of the skin by removing surface dirt and oils.
Many bath products are currently available to enhance the bathing experience. For example, bathing salts may be added to a tub of bath water to add a pleasant aroma to the bath and/or to soften the bath water. Bubble bath may be added to a tub of water to create a foam on the water surface and to add a pleasant aroma to the bath water. There are also numerous scented oils and soaps available for use while bathing. In addition, loofas, sponges and pumice stones may also be used to help during bathing to clean the outer layer of the skin.
In contrast to these soothing bath products, to clean below the uppermost surface of the skin, harsh chemicals are generally used. For example, undiluted cold astringents are typically applied to the outer most facial skin layer with cotton swabs whereupon the skin is immediately rinsed in a bathroom skin. This technique may result in the deep cleansing of facial pores but is not a cost effective or a pleasant method for deep cleansing of the remainder of a person's body.
Accordingly, there is a need for a product which allows deep cleansing of skin pores but which does not utilize a cold astringent. Moreover, there is a need for a product which allows deep cleansing of skin pores over a person's entire body without requiring the person to endure the uncomfortable temperatures associated with standing by a bathroom sink while dabbing themselves with a cold astringent.